Verdade ou consequência
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Verdad o consecuencia", de Petit Nash. Presos no meu do transito, Emily e Hotch tem que encontrar um modo de passar o tempo. E os resultados podem ser inesperados.


**Verdade ou consequência**

A situação do time da UAC parecia estar péssima, o caso era maior do que inicialmente pensaram. Agora se encontravam numa cidade totalmente as escuras, morrendo de calor, sem poder se comunicar e, provavelmente, Morgan estava bem encrencado.

No calor e o caos que reinavam no escritório de policia Reid, Rossi e JJ se preocupavam pelo destino do resto da equipe, não imaginavam sequer como poderiam estar a situação deles.

Enquanto isto, no meio de um imenso engarrafamento, Hotch e Emily se encontravam incomunicáveis e presos no tráfego, dentro do absoluto caos que a cidade se converteu naquela noite; ambos estavam preocupados por ter perdido toda comunicação com os outros e por saber que levariam horas para chegar até Morgan.

O calor era insuportável, o trânsito e o barulho eram o pior. Para Hotch e Emily era mais do que podiam suportar, o stress começava a ser demais para os dois. Sozinhos, esperando e pensando no caso, ao menos podiam passar a espera juntos, sendo que no último ano se tornaram excelentes amigos, quase inseparáveis.

- Não posso acreditar que estamos presos aqui, sem poder fazer nada. – Queixou-se Hotch.

- Poderia ser pior. – Disse Emily.

- Como?

- Fácil, poderia estar com Reid e Morgan discutindo por alguma besteira, isto sim que seria estar em graves problemas. – Brincou Emily.

- Sim, definitivamente isto seria um verdadeiro pesadelo, - Respondeu Hotch, sorrindo. – se tenho que escolher estar preso no transito e passando calor com alguém, definitivamente é melhor com você, Emily.

- Obrigada, Senhor. Posso dizer o mesmo.

Estes estranhos e casuais "elogios" entre eles tornaram-se recorrentes e parte do cotidiano de sua relação, que já não podiam dizer que fosse meramente profissional, mas sim uma amizade muito íntima. E se estarem presos várias horas num carro não ajudasse a darem o próximo passo, nada o faria.

Ficaram cerca de quinze minutos em silêncio absoluto, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse o caso. Emily ligou o rádio, mas tudo que se ouvia eram péssimas noticias então desligou. Suspirou resignada e encostou-se à janela.

Hotch desligou o motor do carro sabendo que demorariam muito tempo para mover-se, descansou um momento a cabeça, cruzou os braços e voltou a olhar Emily, igualmente resignado.

- Temos muito tempo pela frente, não acho que sairemos daqui tão cedo. Agora, o que faremos? – Hotch perguntou.

- Mmmm… Estamos num carro, sem poder nos mover, faz calor por todos os lados, não tem luz na cidade, é noite. Na verdade não temos muitas opções, Hotch. – respondeu ela.

Houve outro momento de silêncio entre eles, o ar condicionado não era muito bom e o calor não os deixava de bom humor. Hotch olhava seu telefone a cada dois minutos esperando recuperar o sinal. Emily começou a tamborilar seus dedos no painel do carro, já bastante entediada. Percebia que entre ela e Hotch havia sentimentos muito profundos e era a oportunidade perfeita para discuti-los, mas ainda era cedo para ela. A espera a deixava nervosa; se continuassem sem dizer nada acabaria por falar algo que lamentaria.

- Podemos jogar verdade ou consequência. – Sugeriu Hotch entediado e impaciente, ela era a única pessoa da equipe com quem se atreveria a fazer algo assim.

- Você percebe o que está propondo?

- Pode ser uma grande besteira, mas não temos nada para fazer e se ficarmos falando do caso iremos enlouquecer, então parece uma ideia melhor, não?

- Com uma condição. – Emily disse se acomodando em seu acento. – Não vou tirar a roupa na frente da equipe ou nada parecido. De acordo?

- O mesmo vale para mim. Temos um trato, Prentiss. – Sorriu Hotch.

Trocaram sorrisos, talvez fosse estranho que dois agentes federais, tão profissionais como eles, utilizassem seu tempo num jogo estranho e inútil como aquele, mas eram próximos, precisavam se distrair, tanto do que estavam passando quanto do que sentiam um pelo outro, e tinham todo tempo do mundo.

- Escolha primeiro. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Verdade.

- Vamos começar com uma fácil. – Ela pensou por uns segundos. - Bem, já que tem um filho: qual seu filme infantil favorito?

- Prentiss! Não pode ser sério. – Queixou-se ele, mas ela o olhou impaciente. – Deixa ver… "Procurando Nemo".

- Sério? Por quê?

- Não sei mulher. Eu gosto, além disto, é o favorito de Jack. Talvez por toda a procura e a perseverança do pai. E isto conta como outra pergunta, assim posso lhe fazer duas perguntas.

Ela riu divertida pela observação precisa de seu chefe e se acomodou de lado no assento para poder olhá-lo de frente. Trocaram outro sorriso cheio de cumplicidade e seguiram com o jogo.

- Verdade. – Pediu ela.

- Bem, o que fez de mais estranho numa bebedeira? Vamos, Prentiss, quero conhecer seus segredos mais obscuros. – Atacou Hotch com um sorriso.

- Isto é bem pessoal. Tinha 21, estava num hotel com amigas da universidade e tínhamos bebido muito, apostamos que dançaríamos em cima da mesa e mergulharíamos nuas na piscina do hotel. Isto foi o pior.

- E você fez?

- As duas coisas. Era inverno, fazia três graus, este mergulho insano me deixou cinco dias de cama. E por uma besteira. Você não imagina. – Disse ela ficando muito vermelha.

Mas Hotch sorria francamente divertido com a história. A verdadeira intenção de jogar era conhecer um pouco melhor Emily, não podia ocultar que tinha sentimentos muito profundos por ela, mas não estava seguro para se confessar a ela. Precisava saber um pouco mais dela antes de dar este passo, precisava de tempo para não cometer nenhum erro com ela.

- Minha vez. – Disse Hotch esperando que ela recuperasse sua cor normal. – Verdade.

- Ok. Última vez que se embebedou totalmente em público. Conte.

- Diabos! Este sim foi um dia ruim! – respondeu ele. – Quando assinei o divorcio fui a um bar conversar com Rossi e... Na realidade, não lembro direito o que houve, mas Dave me aconselhou a nunca mais aparecer por lá. Desde então não me embebedo em público, e muito menos em particular.

- Não posso acreditar! – Ela ria. – Vou ter que perguntar a Rossi o que houve.

- Não se atreva, Emily. Nem quero saber o que se passou naquela noite. – respondeu quase preocupado por isto. – Sua vez.

- Verdade.

- Porque ainda está solteira, Prentiss?

- Esta pergunta não vale, porque não posso realmente saber.

- Não, o que me refiro é… Porque acha que é assim? Não quero que soe mal, digo, você é inteligente e atraente e – Sorriu ligeiramente ao dizer isto. – só queria saber.

- É difícil saber realmente, Hotch. Às vezes penso que com este trabalho não há tempo para isto, mas a verdade, ainda que soe como uma bobagem romântica, é que sempre estive me negando a iniciar algo formal porque continuo esperando este "homem ideal", que sempre estive certa que iria encontrar.

- E encontrou? – Perguntou olhando-a.

- Sim, creio que encontrei. – Ela respondeu com os olhos fixos nele. – Mas ainda é um assunto complicado. Agora foi você que me perguntou duas vezes, escolha. – Disse para mudar de assunto.

- Verdade.

- Última mulher com que esteve?

- Com Haley.

- Sério? Foi a última? – Perguntou ela francamente assombrada. – Nenhuma outra ocasional? Nem sua amiga, a detetive de Nova York? Sério? Nada?

- Foram muitas perguntas, nem sei como as contar. É verdade Emily, não mentiria a você.

- Sinto, isto foi exagerado, mas é que faz tempo que se divorciou e você é um homem muito atraente, custo a acreditar.

- Acho que sou um homem de compromissos, não gosto de aventuras ocasionais, nem nada disto. – Respondeu muito sério. – E… obrigado pelo elogio, Emily.

Ela corou fortemente ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o olhar de Hotch, sem estar certa de porque o fazia. Seguiram com o jogo por um tempo, interrompendo em poucas ocasiões em que os carros avançavam metros. Não tinham andado nem um quilometro e o engarrafamento já durava cerca de uma hora.

Depois de um tempo Hotch voltou a desligar o motor do carro. Voltaram a se concentrar no jogo. Verdade, verdade, consequência, verdade, verdade. A cada pergunta foram entrando um pouco mais na vida privada do outro, com temas pessoais que jamais contariam a outros, mas no fim era algo que podiam confiar um ao outro, nada sairia daquele carro. Eram segredos compartilhados.

E as coisas poderiam seguir exatamente assim por muito tempo, neste estado de brincadeira e intimidade, mas a magia teve que se romper, porque a pergunta estratégica finalmente veio a tona.

- Verdade.

- Ultima pessoa pela qual se apaixonou. – Emily perguntou.

- Não, esta não responderei. Escolho conseqüência.

Emily franziu o cenho, tinha feito esta pergunta para não continuar com a dúvida, além disto, não lhe ocorria nenhuma consequência criativa para continuar o jogo. Pensou um pouco e logo ligou o rádio deixando numa estação com uma música particularmente movimentada.

- Desce do carro e dance esta musica.

- Não, é uma loucura.

- O jogo se chama verdade ou conseqüência, assim tem que fazer o que escolheu.

Hotch a olhou desejando que fosse uma brincadeira e que mudasse de ideia, mas Emily permanecia encarando-o firmemente a espera que cumprisse a conseqüência. Ele suspirou resignado, subiu o volume do rádio e abriu a porta. A olhou suplicante mais uma vez e a viu sorrir divertida. Era linda. De repente lhe pareceu uma verdadeira idiotice passar ridículo diante dela quando poderia lhe dizer a verdade. Fechou a porta.

- Não farei.

- Então responda a verdade, Hotch: última pessoa por quem se apaixonou.

- Você.

Emily se sobressaltou com a resposta e o olhou perguntando-se se tinha ouvido mal, estava sonhando ou era uma brincadeira. Mas ele a olhava fixamente, com um olhar que ela nunca havia visto antes. Seus olhos ficaram cravados um no outro, sem saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ela quase sentiu desejo de fugir, de sair dali antes de lhe confessar a verdade, mas não fez isto porque ele tomou sua mão muito suavemente e não pôde evitar apertar a mão dele.

- Me apaixonei pela última vez faz pouco mais de um ano, por alguém de quem já gostava por muito tempo. E com tudo que aconteceu neste último ano não me atrevi a agir. Apaixonei-me por você, Emily.

- E eu por você. Até agora não estava segura do que era, não sabia dar nome ao que sentia, mas é a verdade Hotch. Apaixonei-me porque você é o meu homem ideal.

E logo se fez silêncio, enquanto se olhavam fixamente. Sem saber se foi Emily que se aproximou ou se Aaron se inclinara para ela, simplesmente algo liberou os dois, levando-os a se encontrar. Assim, suavemente, seus lábios se acharam e saborearam pela primeira vez o gosto do outro, com olhos fechados. Encontraram-se, um ao outro, a partir de suas bocas.

- Amo você… - Ela sussurrou nos lábios dele.

Imediatamente depois destas confissões, dos primeiros beijos, veio o silêncio, a inquietude, o desejo para o próximo passo. Ambos ficaram calados enquanto recuperavam o ar e pensavam no que iriam fazer; a verdade às vezes é difícil de viver. Hotch sorriu ao olhá-la, tinha que ser corajoso, recuperar o controle, admitir que queria tentar algo real com ela. Sentia algo muito intenso por Emily, sua melhor amiga, mas também a mulher de seus sonhos.

- Emily, se algum dia sairmos daqui… Tem planos para sábado? Podemos sair. – Ele se animou a dizer.

- É uma proposta?

- Sim, claro que é. Podemos jantar ou algo assim e ver o que acontece depois. Que me diz?

- Adoraria Aaron. – Respondeu ela sorrindo ao chamá-lo por seu nome - Mas temo não poder neste sábado.

- Bem… - Começou a dizer Hotch visivelmente decepcionado. – Se tem outros planos, tudo bem.

- Ah, sim. Acho que vou continuar presa neste carro no meio do engarrafamento. – Disse ela brincando.

Hotch lhe sorriu mais tranquilo com a brincadeira, tinha que admitir que ela nunca parava de surpreendê-lo. Isto o encantava, gostava de pensar que teria a vida toda para seguir sendo surpreendido por ela.

- Podemos esperar ter sinal de celular, pedir uma pizza para ser entregue no quilometro 18, no carro preto, entre um vermelho muito feio e um azul meio batido, e teremos nosso encontro aqui. – Ele brincou.

- Não é má ideia. Pouco romântico, mas funcional. Mas ainda as condições seriam as mesmas, não vou tirar minha roupa em público. – Ela riu divertida.

Já haviam passado quase duas horas, o transito começava a mover-se, Hotch voltou a ligar o carro e se moveram. Ele voltou a lhe sorrir e deu a mão para ela enquanto avançavam muito lentamente entre os carros. Talvez fosse o momento de voltar à realidade do trabalho, pensar no assassino e em Morgan, mas Hotch queria um momento a mais.

- Não se preocupe, Emily. Acredite, para esta parte nos tirarei daqui. – Brincou ele, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Quem disse que terá tanta sorte, Aaron?

- Tenha certeza querida que vou me esforçar para isto.

Ambos sorriram com cumplicidade. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e, de mãos dadas, voltaram ao trafego, ao barulho e ao trabalho. Porque as perspectivas para o futuro eram realmente muito boas para eles.

**FIM**


End file.
